There is available a catheter ablation treatment for treating arrhythmia, tachycardia, and the like. In a catheter ablation treatment, the operator searches for a site of occurrence of arrhythmia or an accessory pathway as a cause of tachycardia, and cauterizes part of the cardiac muscle by energizing the catheter electrode with high-frequency energy. Recently, as a navigation technique for moving the distal end of a catheter to a region to be cauterized, a mapping method is used, which generates a potential map simultaneously and three-dimensionally indicating morphological information and potential information of the heart by measuring the position of the distal end of the catheter electrode using an electromagnetic field.
However, when, for example, performing X-ray fluoroscopy while seeing a potential map, an FPD (Flat Panel Detector) as an X-ray detector of an X-ray diagnostic apparatus is exposed to an electromagnetic field. The image data acquired by the FPD is mixed with noise upon being influenced by the electromagnetic field generated from a system (to be referred to as a mapping system hereinafter) which executes the mapping method. A permalloy is placed in front of the FPD to reduce the influence of an electromagnetic field. However, the permalloy attenuates not only an electromagnetic field from the mapping system but also X-rays. In order to obtain an X-ray image with image quality similar to that obtained without using any permalloy, it is necessary to increase the X-ray irradiation dose.
It is an object to provide an X-ray image processing apparatus, an X-ray diagnostic apparatus, and an X-ray image processing method which can reduce noise on an X-ray image which is generated by the electromagnetic field generated by a mapping system which executes the mapping method.